


Bubbly

by I_See



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Early MSR, F/M, Humor, MSR, No Spoilers, Season/Series 07, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_See/pseuds/I_See
Summary: A little bit of couch smut with a "twist". Inspired by an amusing disagreement over sparkling water (seltzer water). Tiny drabble.





	Bubbly

Movie night at Mulder’s place. Scully sat on the leather couch, nibbling on lightly buttered popcorn, and watched the FBI warning as she waited for Mulder. He returned with a bottle of raspberry flavored sparkling water and two glasses. 

As he poured some out into the first glass, he glanced up at her, noting her scrunched nose. She looked rather disgusted, actually. “What, Scully?”

“Sparkling water, Mulder? I hate that.”

“Really? You? But you eat all that healthy crap all the time.”

“So? Sparkling water tastes like salty unicorn taint.”

“…” Blank look, jaw hanging down.

“I’m surprised at you, Mulder.”

“Why? We had seltzer all the time on the Vineyard.”

“Ohhh, of course. The Vineyard,” she replied, with good humor in her voice, rolling her eyes at him. “Just regular water for me please, Mulder?”

He good-naturedly got up and then returned with tap water in her glass.

—–

As the movie was winding down, Scully repeatedly nuzzled Mulder’s neck. She slid her hand up his thigh, reaching for his crotch and fondling him through his jeans. 

“Mmm, Scully.” He turned his head and attacked her neck with his lips and teeth, then moved over to her mouth, his tongue forcing its way past her lips. They both groaned. She lifted herself up and onto his lap.

After several minutes of making out, both their shirts had been removed and thrown onto the ground. Mulder lifted Scully off him and pushed her down onto the couch. He reached down and unzipped her fly while he continued to nip at her lips, her neck, her breasts through her bra. He yanked, taking her panties off with her jeans. Reaching down, Mulder gently stroked between her legs, working her up in her lust. Scully reached up, holding tight to his hair as she kissed him whenever his lips came near. His index finger worked her clit as his middle finger entered her. 

He whispered against her lips, “wait here,” and moved down her body. He breathed deeply as he began to nip gently at her thighs. Moving back up between her legs, his tongue took a long swipe, then he moved back and forth with his lips and tongue, working her up. 

Scully was out of her mind. God, he had an amazing mouth. Fuck, he was good at this. She was so worked up that she didn’t notice when he momentarily paused and then returned to her.

One touch of his mouth made her jump, moaning, “ahh, ohhh God. Mulder. What are you doing to me?” Her clit was tingling. She had never felt anything like that before. His tongue and teeth worked overtime at her clit, the pressure built up rapidly, and Scully exploded into one hell of an orgasm. 

As she came down from her high, she cracked her eyes open. He smirked at her. “What do you think of seltzer now, Scully?”

She burst out laughing. “I love that shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm not much of an author, but I'd be a hypocrite if I encouraged authors to archive things on AO3 and didn't do so myself. So, this is my attempt to archive the little things I have done and posted on Tumblr. I hope it's at least amusing.


End file.
